For many years, the most common disposal method of demilitarized explosives and propellants has been open burning/open detonation (OB/OD). Examples of more modern methods of disposal are incineration, thermal treatment and biodegradation. Each of these methods is a disposal technique for a hazardous waste material. Each requires expensive permitting and operational costs, as well as carrying less than desirable favor with the public. The study which culminated in the present application investigated the feasibility of the use of conventional demilitarized ammonium picrate, as a suitable ingredient in commercial explosives. The results presented herein indicate that the incorporation of ammonium picrate as an ingredient in a commercial explosive formulation proved to be safe, inexpensive (as compared to other methods) and an environmentally sound method for the alternate use of the material.
According to the U.S. Bureau of Mines (BOM), the estimated consumption of domestic and imported industrial explosives materials levels off at approximately 4 billion pounds per year. Explosives sales are recorded in 49 states, including Hawaii. Coal mining accounts for approximately 65-68% of the industrial explosives consumption. Quarrying and nonmetal mining accounts for 13-15%, while metal mining accounts for 10%. Construction and miscellaneous consumption accounts for 10-11%. Fifteen states account for 80% of the U.S. industrial explosives demand, of which 13 states produce 85% of our nation's coal.
Within the 4 billion pounds of commercial explosives consumption, approximately 600 million pounds of Class 1.5 watergel slury and emulsion type blasting agents are consumed. These types of explosives are used both in bulk form (delivered in bulk trucks to the borehole) and in packaged form. The exact size of the packaged market is not clear; however, this market presents the most feasible niche for the use of demilitarized materials. The incorporation of ammonium picrate into a packaged product offers the most controlled, safe and environmentally sound method of use.